


Prisoner 30665 (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bukkake, Horror, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dementors离开了Azkaban？真是那样就好了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner 30665 (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prisoner 30665](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54137) by Amanuensis. 



 

**30665** **号**

 

 

Title：Prisoner 30665

Author：Amanuensis （<http://www.amanuensis1.com/>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Pairing: Lucius/Dementors

Categories: Horror

 

**Disclaimer** **：**

The characters and the situations within these fanfiction stories are not my property. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and others, and are used without permission; challenge to copyright is not intended and should not be construed.  No profit is being made from the use of these characters and situations; these written-down imaginings are only presented in an internet forum for the interest of and consumption by the like-minded individuals who enjoy them and recognize them as unauthorized fanfiction only, and are not in any way meant to be confused with the originals NOR presented as authorized materials of these owners.

**Summary:**

Dementors gone from Azkaban? If only.

 

**Kinks/Warnings:**

Horror. Graphic non-consensual Dementor rape. Bukkake.

 

**A/N:**

Written for Wave 2 of the pornish_pixies 2005 Fantasy Fest, request made by ponderosa121-- _"Dementors/Lucius. Lucius raped by the dementors, and/or having his own good memories of Snape and/or Draco twisted back at him. Oral. Bukkake or comeplay. Hair pulling, and chopped off messily before or after. Humiliation. No broken victim, please."_ Thanks to betas fabularasa, shaggirl, and silentauror.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://www.amanuensis1.com/prisoner30665.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Re: May I translate your Harry Potter Fanfic into Chinese

发件人：  a (amanuensis1[at]earthlink[.]net) 

发送时间： 2009年10月5日 17:42:52

收件人： 水蓝色的鱼 (lzqsk[at]hotmail[.]com)

 

Dear Doris,

Oh, my, thank you so much for the lovely compliments! I'm so happy you liked the stories, and I would be thrilled if you wanted to translate those stories into Chinese. I would love to see them if they did get completed and posted, even if I don't speak or read Chinese, just because that's fantastic!

Yours,

Amanuensis

 

 

摘要：

Dementors离开了Azkaban？真是那样就好了

 

警告：

惊悚，非自愿Dementor强暴，Bukkake

 

A/N：

2005年pornish_pixies第二轮Fantasy Fest作品。

要求——“ _Dementors/Lucius_ _，Lucius_ _被Dementors_ _强暴，并且/_ _或者被自己关于Snape_ _和/_ _或Draco_ _的美好回忆所折磨。口交，Bukkake_ _或者二者兼有。拉扯头发，之前或者之后被粗暴地剃掉。羞辱，没有扭曲的见证人。_ ”

 

某鱼注：

残虐，请掏出小手帕来同情L爸爸，以及其实略微有Snucius倾向

 

 

 

 

=== Prisoner 30665 30665号 ===

 

 

 

他一见到守卫，立刻就明白了自己将不得不战斗抵抗。

 

而这，恰恰是最后的，最迫不得已的情况下，他才会做的选择。消息称Azkaban将守卫换成了人类，这还真是喜忧参半。没人能和摄魂怪（Dementor）交流；没人能安抚摄魂怪的情绪。那些东西径直冲过来掠走一切，凭你再有怎样良好的举止也毫无用处。

 

见到人类守卫的那一刻，让Lucius彻底认识到了希望是件多么可笑的错误。人们总是忍不住相信，迟早有法子能满足同类的欲望，去战胜他，赢得属于自己的尊重，然后让事情能够尽可能顺利。

 

有些人很容易摆平，“没必要，我亲爱的朋友；我绝不会给你添一丁点儿麻烦。我知道你是彬彬有礼的那种人，真的，非常感谢。”

 

有些人更简单，“是的，先生。不，先生。”

 

Lucius又看了一眼面前的两个男人，意识到他们根本就是来到这里让自己生不如死的。并非膀大腰圆，不，也不是他们虎背熊腰，或者须发乱蓬蓬的衣衫褴褛，更不是被砸断的鼻梁，关节粗大的拳头，以及别的，诸如浑身满脸无数道伤疤，都不是。事实上，应该是他们的笑容，当然是微笑了，在那样一张守卫的脸上绽开，多么不合时宜——这些人——杵在牢房的入口。令人抑制不住生出 _绝望之情_ 。

 

他们还在笑，右手边的那位开口，“欢迎，Malfoy先生。”不是 _先生_ ，不是 _3-0-6-6-5_ _号_ ——倘若他们用上述任意一种称呼，Lucius都能用 _我亲爱的朋友_ 或者 _是的先生_ 来回答，表达无比敬意。但事与愿违，他们直接叫出了他的名字，并且还阴恻恻地微笑着。

 

Lucius已经做好了被暴揍一顿的准备。至少这不会令他吃惊。

 

于是，意料之中如期而至，瞄准了他的胃，他尝试抵挡——甚至仅仅想要把镣铐加持的双手举起来缓冲一下。反击；反击然后取得胜利，那才是这种人心目中的英雄。只要得到了他们的尊重，就能控制他们。

 

但那确实是胜利，当然了，他根本抓不住。第二个男人在他身后，手臂用几乎要扼死的力道钳住他的喉咙，向后拉扯，Lucius的双手已经完全架空，因为第一个守卫补上了先前打偏的一拳，直接陷入柔软的躯体，让Lucius双膝跪倒大口喘息。

 

“现在，这对你来讲可一点儿都不明智，是不是，Malfoy先生？”一个人幸灾乐祸，“没错，你傻到会被抓住也同样不明智。”

 

Lucius明白最好一个字都不要说。他此刻也说不出来，因为喉咙和鼻腔酸胀难耐，肺部同时严重缺氧。

 

“魔法部确实不喜欢食死徒（Death Eater）。但魔法部最不喜欢的却是被抓住的食死徒。”肩膀上一只手在游移，划过他的手臂，将他提起来。“至少，东游西荡的食死徒能提供大量贿赂，被抓住的则只有像你这样光着屁股成为可怜虫，魔法部还不得不绞尽脑汁编出借口，澄清他们为什么之前没有发觉，与此同时，理所当然，你曾经做出过的那些慷慨的馈赠也将化为乌有。没有人会相信一个字，当然了，玩弄权术么。”他确定这两个人还要继续揍他，“像你这样高贵的巫师一旦跌倒，Malfoy先生，那他必定死得极惨。”Lucius用力抬起桎梏中的双手挡在脸前，五指弯曲做好防御。

 

然而他们没有动手。

 

真蠢，他本应该出击的，时不再来。

 

 

他们从后面推他进入牢房通道。Lucius脑中有太多的想法在激烈斗争——反击，站稳脚跟，深呼吸，查看两边经过的囚室，想要看看自己即将成为怎样不幸的家伙。最后一样——犯人去哪儿了？不是应该有些人在牢房的吧台，眤视新来的狱友么？一个人都没有，只有些模糊黯淡的影子绰绰闪在栅栏门后。这令气氛更增添了些许阴森。

 

走廊纵横交错；一个守卫松开胳膊，指了指和Lucius此刻行进正相反的方向。

 

“你的囚室就在通道里面，但是现在不能过去，还不到时候。魔法部放出消息说摄魂怪离开了Azkaban，但事实并非如此，完全扯淡。魔法部不希望巫师界知道摄魂怪已经相当不爽很久了，而且也渐渐控制不住它们了，比公众想象中糟糕得多。摄魂怪如今有了新的任务，那就是保证它们自己不要四处乱逛，殃及普通人群。”

 

 

Lucius以为他们终于投向Voldemort，真是苦涩的讽刺啊：没什么能比同盟来得更迟。他是被误导了，然后——就像其他随便哪个满足于被流言愚弄的傻瓜一样掉进张开的口袋。

 

_任务_ 这个字眼所暗含的隐喻，直到他们打开石板上的地窖（crater）时才终于引起他的注意。

 

真荒谬，甚至在他努力避免掉下去的时候，脑子里尚且理智的那部分还在运转，于是明白了为什么魔法部要选择这些禽兽不如的莽汉作为Azkaban的守卫。

 

“摄魂怪可没有离开监狱。”一个人贴近Lucius的肩胛骨，丝毫不在意他挣扎着将全部重量向后撞击。“它们只是到监狱下面去了。”猛推。

 

 

没有任何可供借力的东西。他双脚滑过黑洞边缘，向前扑倒，瞬间涌入的空气顶回了尖叫，黑黢黢的深渊整个吞噬了他，单薄的囚衣四散开来，和他挣扎的四肢一起徒劳寻觅哪怕一丝能够减缓冲撞的理由。

 

然后他被接住了。

 

不是救生球，不是软垫，就那么硬生生被托在半空，瞬间停滞。坚硬的骨骼边缘攫住他的双腿，他的胳膊，将他展平，手腕上魔法构筑的镣铐随着轻微的嘶声烟消云散。但那不是一般的嘶声，遍布四周，告诉他这里究竟有多少个那种东西。数不清。

 

众多只手将他竖直。枯骨指节托起他的下巴——倘若他们此时此刻就要吻他，Lucius将毫无还手之力——更多手指穿过他铂金色的长发。遮体的袍子猛然一震，瞬间化为碎片。

 

他现在能看到它们了。这儿居然有光亮，尽管很暗淡，但却是从它们身上发出来的。自最内里点燃，骨骼缝隙间影影绰绰，透过微微飘荡的布料隐约得见——似乎承载斗篷的气流也是一同从它们身上发散出来的。他能感觉到那些黑色的轻触，贴着自己的肌肤，就在摄魂怪牢牢抓住的地方。

 

随后，在他面前的一个弯下身子低头，斗篷张开，露出深不可测空洞的窟窿，它吻了他。

 

那个吻嗤笑， _你永远都困在这儿了_ ，还有 _这里可无处逃生_ ，以及什么别的东西——那个夜晚Narcissa紧紧抱着他的手臂，表情清晰可见，“是Kreacher，我那傻了吧唧的堂弟把他踢出门了；现在他为 _我们_ 服务，”——除了女子的脸孔，他心中还有升腾着的喜悦，黑魔王（Dark Lord）会为此而龙心大悦，会很满意Lucius把小精灵带到他面前——

 

——消失了；只是凭空地不在那里了，而已，只是让他觉得， _曾经_ 有些东西在眼前，是他应当拥有的，是那些视若珍宝，无法割舍，如同空气般的存在，而现在却消失了，不会再来。永远。

 

尽管这想法让他难受，Lucius仍然清楚那东西还没有真的吻他，它…… _吻_ 他，行尸走肉的空壳命运不是他的，还不是。

 

无论如何，这也能让他稍感安慰。

 

发丝间的枯手攥紧了拳头，用力拉扯。他被迫狠命仰头，随着钳制力道的增加，甚至无法略微移动当作回应，双眼慢慢蒙上一层水雾，口唇张开成为一个呻吟——自他跌落至此到现在，Lucius发出的第一声，也是唯一区别于摄魂怪的响动。

 

有一只悬在他面前，空洞的嘴巴一点点凑近。再度， _走投无路_ ， _永世沉沦，_ 这回换人了，映入眼帘的是Severus，全身赤裸的Severus静静躺在Lucius新婚的喜床上。尽管已经那么顺从地任他予取予求，充满热切地配合，当时的Severus却还没有勇敢到会主动抚慰他的双唇——而现在，Severus正温柔地吻他，略带羞赧地伸臂环住他，靠在他的颈窝，“我想要加入他的阵营。我想要给 _你_ 那个，Lucius。”与此同时，Lucius胸中涌起了一股巨大的幸福和甜蜜——

 

——有些东西 _又一次_ 消失了，幸灾乐祸地飘远，恣意嘲笑他的苦闷，让他在空虚的失落中更加万劫不复。

 

 

每一只摄魂怪都来到他面前，轮流吻他；十，十二，二十或者更多，每一个都无情掠夺，瓜分殆尽。只是记忆碎片；他失去的最多不过是七零八落的片段，但留下的却是最深切的恐惧，因为那些都是他最美好的东西。关于Voldemort的画面徐徐展开。Narcissa。Snape。Draco。接踵而来又接踵而去。他们怎么了——当他光耀门楣，荣华富贵，备受宠爱的时候，都到哪儿去了？一个人怎么可能凭着残破的记忆来补完同样残破的过往？

 

他加入Voldemort阵营的那天——不，那还留在脑海中；比起兴奋，更应该说他怕得要死。Draco出生的日子——上帝啊，他知道他已经等待了太久，但究竟是哪儿？不对。医疗师（midwitch）过来和他报喜——曾经来过——

 

就停在这儿了。他用最严厉的眼神看着医疗师，等她最终确认那是个健康的男孩儿——然后什么都没了。操他妈的这帮混蛋。

 

但是——还有一点点，他那六个月大的儿子，坐在客厅的地毯上，小手拍打着天鹅绒软垫，仰起脸望向他，咧开嘴，“Da”，带着几乎感恩的心情——他依旧拥有这份回忆。他们没有连这也夺走。

 

还没有。

 

恐怖的吻终于结束，他的头发仍被牢牢揪着。

 

 

他以为它们做完了，其实还远远不够。

 

看来摄魂怪也觉得操他之前不亲一下实在有些无礼。

 

他这辈子从没想过摄魂怪也是有性别的物种；单单这念头就已经很无稽了。性别意味着繁衍。摄魂怪性交？怀孕？别他妈扯淡了。

 

然而事实胜于雄辩，他面前的摄魂怪开始宽衣解带。污秽的黑色帷幕在无形的微风中向两边分开，露出残缺不全勉强能称作肋骨的部位，但那包裹严实的坚韧肌理却真的遍布全身。同样恶心的肌肉凑成骨盆的形状，顺着骷髅般的双腿向下——根本看不出尾椎的样子。即便如此，在骨盆中间居然也有个干瘪可笑的器官，死尸似的泛白肿胀着，与僵硬的四肢一齐凸出，根本看不出是属于人类的生殖器。

 

那东西的手现在来到他腰窝，探向紧闭的双腿间，托起他疲软无力的阴茎，Lucius的大腿本能抽搐了一下，牵动阴囊。五指似乎对这份触感很有兴趣，于是双球被残忍地抓住拉扯到极限，好像抛弃烂果子一般几乎到塞到他的入口。Lucius想象着自己能感受到这群东西在用它们柴火棍般的肢体，或者不管怎么说尚且存在的大脑相互交流，思维雀跃，信息从一个传递到另一个： _这里就是我们将要好好使用的地方_ 。

 

二十个，或者更多。不，上帝啊，不要。

 

无数只手强迫他双腿大开；他察觉到一只摄魂怪抵着自己后背的压力。赤身裸体的压力；那令人作呕的皮肤贴上来，没有原本污秽肮脏的布料相隔。但在前面同样赤裸的摄魂怪没有动，只是挺直了些，伸出手，枯骨滑过他的唇，逼他在喘息间将嘴张得更大。

 

哦，操。他宁可忍受给他们口交，二十次也就到头了吧。

 

别无选择。随着背后的摄魂怪分开他的臀瓣，将高高隆起的坚挺摆正位置——就像死板粗糙的硬木桩——前面那个则把恶心的阴茎顶进Lucius口中，味道让他想起古旧阁楼上发霉的魔法书，穿旧了的蕾丝内裤，深埋地下的断壁残垣。所有能够形容的不能形容的腐朽气息扑面而来，发自内心的本能排斥让Lucius连想都不敢想是不是可以用咬断来狠狠报复——可能在嘴里含着那东西，哪怕只有片刻，也足够令他退却。

 

有些别的东西加入了，随着摄魂怪向前冲刺，顶端戳到他的上鄂，苦涩的液体滴落到舌头上，最终他痛呼出声。比小时候被迫吞下的任何药剂更难吃——自然他依旧保有全部 _那些_ 记忆——那些苦涩的东西和眼前这纯粹刺激的雄性精液完全没法比。这令他禁不住指尖都在发抖，长发冷不丁遭到另一波猛拽。 _火烧火燎_ 。

 

那股灼痛盖过了强行撕裂下身的阴茎，尽管一开始他还无法分辨出刺破自己的痛楚，无情而尖锐彷佛巨大的注射器。但毕竟还是有些湿滑的东西，印记，敏感的粘膜似乎和身体一样战栗着做出反应——诱使口中的器官抽回。他躲不开这种缓慢的贯穿，两条腿被牢牢牵制几乎呈一字型，正在强暴他的那一只，双手则嵌入他的腰侧，将他向后拉，更重地撞上僵硬的阴茎。持续不断排泄在他体内的辛辣精液就好像伤口流出的脓血——或者可能他真的正在流血。无从知晓。

 

当那东西开始戳刺，动作倒是相当野蛮，真他妈 _人性化_ ，Lucius在恐惧中无声咬紧下唇。然后他尖叫，撕心裂肺哭喊乞求，被口中的硬挺搅得语无伦次含含糊糊。那些哀嚎是不是毫无用处根本不重要，最残忍的绝望不外如此。

 

他撑不了很久，甚至习惯了恐惧也不行。没过几分钟Lucius就在前后夹击的暴行中恶心得头晕目眩几欲窒息，屁股里的阴茎插得更深，嘴里那根则狠命加剧着与舌头的摩擦，完全无视承受者的强烈 _反对_ 。

 

掠夺他口唇的摄魂怪撤回去了——不是突然地，这些东西做任何事情都不会表现出突兀，但它的阴茎确实离开了Lucius的嘴，接着——倏地，终于——恶心粘稠的精液落到他唇上，溅到他眼睛里，瞬间骤盲刺痛难当，挂在他脸颊上就好像泪滴——事实上，真的混着他自己夺眶而出的眼泪，他命令自己流泪，只为能够冲刷这黏腻腻的耻辱。手臂被架空，曾经美丽的长发依旧被牢牢固定在无数拳头中；他不能自己擦掉，什么也做不了；唯有竭力眨眼，甩开污秽。

 

然而这会儿他的嘴终于自由了，于是他大声诅咒，直到另一个开始抓着他的髋骨疯狂继续强暴，将整个浮肿的阴茎塞进他体内，更多排泄物尽情释放在伤痕累累的甬道内，抽出时居然带起了 _噗滋噗滋_ 的水声，几乎和他断断续续的呻吟一样响亮。Lucius再次恶心，火辣辣的喉咙，只能干呕。

 

前面又换了一个，枯骨般的指节捏住他的下巴迫他张开嘴，甚至没等他喘过气来就将那腐朽的阴茎猛杵进去。这根的味道和着精液同样辛辣苦涩，但幻象却发生了变化：缀满尘埃的蜘蛛网，冰冷无机的粉笔灰，掩埋了上百年又被掘出坟墓的棺材碎裂，带着尸体气息的尖利木片。看上去，似乎他自己是不是还保有任何关于味觉的记忆已经完全无关紧要了。

 

一只摄魂怪将消瘦到仅剩骷髅的身子压上他脊背，阴茎借着之前的润滑轻易侵入，当然不适感也骤然增加；几乎带着腐蚀性的粘液啃噬他的内部，虐待他的神经末梢，随着外物的掠夺，犹如钝刀子割肉。长驱直入一戳到底，接着变成从容不迫的节奏，似乎每一次都要捅破他的肠子。

 

这回强迫他口交的摄魂怪依旧拒绝射在里面，而是再次抽身离开，将污秽肮脏的分泌物喷溅在他脸上，有些粘液落入发际，顺着眉毛慢悠悠淌下来，准确无误渗进他的眼睛，痛到令人发狂。该死的怎么可能有这么多这么多还不精尽人亡？

 

当下一个暴徒终于射进他嗓子的时候，之前的想法被证实了。Lucius发现自己不得不放松喉咙吞下全部，否则就会直接呛死，因为那东西的阴茎已经顶到尽头，恶心的排泄物以不可思议的速度和流量冲击着舌根，灌进食道。于是他拼命吞咽的同时大口倒气，不停喘息着哽咽着直到阴茎退出，他能做的只有尽力保持呼吸，但再一次排山倒海的干呕被硬生生打断，轮到第四个了。

 

 

他忍不住去数，怎么数都数不清。比二十个更多，他觉得；可能两倍还不止，所以他完全不知道是不是每个都前后各来一次。但当它们停止使用他上下两个洞口的时候，折磨还没结束。那些畜生让他仰面躺在黑洞冰冷的青石地板上——他首先想到的居然是这深渊终究有底——将他曾经铂金色的长发缠绕在什么东西里，估计是个嵌在地上的圆环，大概吧——然后凑成一圈将他团团围住，完全不在意他扭动四肢挣扎抵抗，它们自顾自开始对着他手淫，他翻腾的手脚徒劳地尝试逃脱只是更加激起了它们的性趣，火上浇油，接着每个都上来蹂躏一番，伤痕布满他的胸腹他的脸颊他的脖颈他的手指他的大腿，甚至还有一个将自己那根挤到他胯下，用力磨蹭强迫Lucius的阴茎抽搐着否决勃起。最后它们终于高潮了，无数股热流足以将他身下的青石板也湿淋淋浸透，精液从头到脚将他整个糊住，标记烙印这残破的身心已经被榨干，只剩下空洞死寂的幻觉，虫蚀鼠咬脏到泛黄的绷带，灾祸横行生灵涂炭。Lucius终于溺死在压倒般的滔天巨浪中。

 

然后，它们撇开了他。

 

 

Lucius不知道自己究竟躺了多久，但是当人声响起——并非他自己的呻吟——愈发清晰的时候，他勉强聚拢精神。

 

“任重而道远啊，Malfoy先生；这样一来它们大概能消停一两天。”

 

“当然了，难道不是么？”

 

“没错。肯定是对他情有独钟。”

 

光。一个守卫提着灯笼。

 

“他妈的，这乱七八糟的一团永远都捋不顺。”有东西在照亮，然后Lucius听到——感觉到——令人不安的磋磨声慢慢接近脑袋，一连串粗鲁的拉扯虐待他的头发，随后世界戛然而止。“快起来别磨蹭，Malfoy先生。”

 

不顾他浑身污秽，两个男人将他提起来，随随便便扛在肩头。走了几步，他们踏上楼梯：地窖里一扇密门后面的隐藏通道。Lucius在头朝下麻袋一般的位置上领悟到，男人已经剃光了他的头发，一根不剩。尽管被摄魂怪那般对待之后这似乎已经无伤大雅，他们却没有同时剥夺他感知痛苦的能力。只为了这么一点小事，而不是地洞中那难以承受的恐惧，令Lucius几欲潸然泪下。

 

牢房走廊中的亮光太过刺眼，于是他阖上眼睑。金属碰撞，钥匙锁扣。后心恶意猛推成功让他毫无姿势可言扑倒在地。Lucius勉力撑起一边眼皮：他的囚室。

 

“现在，Malfoy先生，和摄魂怪的商讨结果似乎好得让人不敢相信，毕竟它们答应一个礼拜不闹事，当然了，也没有那些言语或者行动上的威胁。”又一次，梦魇前兆的微笑。“你大可以动也不动地好好恢复，除非每隔一两天爬到食槽边，还有任何你想要起身的情况，几乎有整整一周呐。而七天之后？”两个守卫各自倚住一边门框，笑得更灿烂了。“真期待再轮到你去安抚摄魂怪。那么，做个好梦，Malfoy先生。”

 

Lucius重重闭上眼睛，一点儿都不在意守卫是不是真的离开了。

 

在他记忆最深处，六个月大的Draco扬起圆圆的小脸望着他，“Da”。

 

他想知道还要多久才能得到解脱。

 

 

 

-fin-

 

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/9/27

 


End file.
